Love, War, and All the Things InBetween
by TheSilverMockingjay
Summary: What happens when an unknown country attacks the newly revolutionized Panem. Katniss and Peeta are called on once again to be the faces of the war. Katniss x Peeta
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfic! I'm not really much of a writer, so, here goes nothing! BTW, I'm testing out spacing between lines, so sorry if there's any mishaps or it's hard to read.**

**KATNISS POV**

**PROLOGUE**

"_NO! No, please no!" I yell out as the mutts of all the people in the Games gnaw at me._

"_Ahhhhh! No –" I scream before something shakes me awake._

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up!" I hear. Who is this? Why are they shaking me awake? My eyes open slowly and I realize who it is. Peeta. The boy I met when I was 5 years old. The boy with the bread was shaking me awake at 3:00 A.M.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"You were having a nightmare and you were screaming. I didn't know what to think, maybe there was a burglar!" he explains.

The thought makes me silently laugh. A burglar in Victor's Village. Ha. Funny.

" Thanks, I guess." I realize what I'm wearing and blush. It's one of the Capitol nighties, not to provacotive, but a little revealing.

Peeta seems to notice this, but only when I start blushing.

"Katniss, don't be embarrassed" he says. I blush even more.

"Um, Peeta? Could you…um…stay here for tonight?" I ask. I don't want those nightmares to come again.

"Sure," he says grinning.

He climbs into bed and wraps his arms around me, not tightly, but not to lightly. The comfortable kind of way. The way I love it.

The night went perfectly, except something completely unexpected happens in the morning.

**So what do you think? Does anyone have any guesses as to what may happen in the morning? And also, please review! By the way, this is only the prologue, so that's why it's short.**

**-TheSilverMockingjay**


	2. Chapter 2  Bombs

**Here's Chapter 1!**

**PEETA POV**

BOOM! BOOM! The town's sirens go off, awakening everyone that the explosions didn't.

"What the-" I begin to say. Then I notice what is going on. Bombs. I jump up and look out the window.

"Woah…" I gasp. Triangular and flat planes hover over District 12, dropping huge bombs and what seem to be mini bombs.

Katniss wakes up with a start.

"Ahhh!" she exclaims.

She jumps out of bed and looks out the window.

"Bombs….not again!" she says.

Then we see something else. A capital aircraft. It lands and drops to people out, hopefully to evacuate people.

A pair of two people, one woman and a man, come out and run out to our house, knocking the door over.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" one of them yells.

We rush downstairs immediately. "What's going on?" Katniss questions.

Before the Capital person could respond, I take a quick glimpse outside.

The only thing I see is pandemonium. Chaos. Destruction.

"Panem is under attack. Now please, come with us!" the woman responds.

I start running there, but Katniss does something unexpected. She rushes upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"Getting some things!"she yells back.

What is she thinking? She could die! I run up after her. Then I see what she's getting. The pearl I gave her during the Quarter Quell, her father's hunting jacket, and a few pictures.

"You done?" I say.

"Yeah." She says.

She starts to run, but she's going to slowly. I pick her up and run downstairs.

The Capital people are still at the door, waiting for us.

"Hurry!" they both say.

Doing as they say, I hurry out the door with Katniss still in my arms. We run into the hovercraft and the doors shut immediately after us. The inside of the hovercraft is filled with wounded people and doctors. The interior was very nicely decorated though. What am I thinking? Panem's under attack and I'm thinking about the interior design of a hovercraft. As I return to reality, more people are ushering us to a higher level in the hovercraft.

"This way," they all say. We hear a large explosion go off outside.

As soon as we are in what seems to be a command room, the hovercraft takes off.

"Peeta. Katniss." A familiar voice greets us.

"Plutarch?" Katniss says, freeing herself from my grip.

"Oh good! She remembers me!" he says a little to happy.

When he notices that nobody responds or even cracks a smile, he goes on.

"We have some things to discuss."

**How do ya like it? Suggestions? Please review! Also, is this to long?**


	3. Chapter 3 Paylor

**CHAPTER 3**

**Thanks to Meow and Sonofhell666 for reviewing! And to what meow says about the bombing planes staying in one place, it's because District 12 doesn't have good defenses. It's still pretty destroyed from the rebellion.**

**Oh, and I'll put something I forgot to do in the earlier chapters. A disclaimer! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters, but I do own some characters I will make later on.**

**KATNISS POV**

What was he thinking? Trying to crack a joke at this time? Well I guess that's just Plutarch.

"Please, take a seat." He says to Peeta and me. The seats are silver with blue padding. They seem to have indentations on the bottom in a strange looking language.

"As you may know, Panem is under attack." He says. Wow. No shiz Sherlock. I'm in a bad mood. I'm not much of a morning person.

"Yes. Our houses were nearly destroyed. Can you please not point out the obvious?" I say irritated.

"I'll try," he says calmly." Anyway, Panem is under attack by a country to the East. We have never even heard of nor seen this place before. Even in the days of the Old Capital!"

Weird, I thought. I thought the Capital knew everything.

"You've never even heard of it?" Peeta questions.

"Wel-" Plutarch begins before being cut off by a TV broadcast. It's only then is when I notice the TV. It's big and shiny with, like everything in this room, a silver lining. It's showing President Paylor talking with subtitles at the bottom. She begins:

"People of Panem, we are under attack – after just one year of being freed of the tyranny of President Snow. I am declaring a state of emergency across Panem, focusing on District 12, District 9, District 3, and District 13. All people near the East Coast should take great caution when going near the ocean."

She pauses and changes her paper before starting again.

"We do not know much of this attacker. All we know comes from records before the birth of this country. From what maps say, this country's Eastern borders appear to be located where the countries of Russia and Ukraine once stood, southward to where Greece was, westward to where France was located, and northward to where Sweden once was."

She pauses again and changes her paper.

"People of Panem, we ask that you fight with us for this glorious nation. We will not go down without a fight." She concludes.

Plutarch is the one who decides to break the silence.

"Well, if you ask me, I say that speech went pretty good!"

He is right. It did go well. Or at least it did inspire me. There's something about Paylor that reaches out to people. She's so charismatic, like Peeta. That thought makes me laugh inside. Paylor and Peeta are alike. Paylor seems charismatic but cold, unlike Peeta.

"Yeah, it did go pretty well." Peeta adds.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The Capital of course." Plutarch replies.

A little while later we are escorted to our room (Peeta and I, of course). There's one big bed and a nice bathroom, but besides that, it's pretty empty. Exhausted from this day, we both go to bed. Once again, Peeta's arms around me. Just the way I love it.

**Ok, so I hope that doesn't offend anyone (where the country is located.) But I'm half English, and the country includes the island so ya. Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4 Gale

**CHAPTER 4 – Gale**

**So how do you guys like this story? I hope I am updating fast enough. Anyway, here's chapter 4 from GALE's POV (he never moved to District 2)**

As I run up the hovercraft only one thing is on my mind.

_KATNISS._

The girl I love. The girl I love –whose sister I killed. The girl I love who's with someone else. Or at least I think she's him. She won't admit it, but it's obvious. She always goes to his house and they spend so much time together. It's not fair. What happened to my Catnip? I let her slip away.

**BOOM!**

"Ahh!" I hear someone yell. Children are crying, people are dying. What kind of human beings would do this?

_People like President Snow._ I thought.

Finally I get inside. There are Capital seals everywhere. I still hate the seal. I hope they change it soon, how could they have a seal of a government that killed innocent children on television.

"Please, everyone, remain calm. You are safe. Please see the service-people at the main motherboard for instructions. You are being transferred to the Capital. It is safe there. You will be given a compa-"

I can't understand the rest due to explosions outside.

The thought enters my head again.

_KATNISS_

_Where is she? Is she safe? Is he safe? Why do I care if he's safe?_

Selfish thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking those. I need to find out where Katniss is.

As I walk over to the "motherboard", or whatever it's called, I get to see what the inside of this place looks like. Very high tech. In fact, almost everything is grey, cyan, and white.

When I finally get there, there is a huge line. I cut to the front. Besides, I know most of these people anyways.

"Excuse me! Where is Katniss Everdeen?" I ask the guy.

He looks at his computer and looks up at me.

"She is in the high-security quarters. Are you family or a friend and would like to see her?" he asks. No duh. Of course I'm her friend or else I wouldn't be asking for her!

"Yes." I answer, trying to hold in irritation.

He hands me a key and asks for the next person. The key has a lot of numbers and letters on.

_Is that the room number or passcode?_

I walk into an elevator and examine the buttons.

_HSF2806._

Yep, that matches the key. I insert the key and it starts to take me up to floor.

_What will I do when I get there? Will Peeta be there?_

Probably. She spends all her time with him.

_I'm gonna make a move._

Should I?

_How will she react?_

Who knows? Maybe she'll jump into my arms. He he. If only.

_I'll do it._

What have I got to lose? She never sees me anyway.

Finally the door opens to floor and I walk out. I might as well choose a room here. I choose one right at the very end.

I see the bed and plop right in. I'm to tired to do anything now and it's already 8:00 P.M.

I dream and have a terrible dream.

**Don't forget to review! Does anyone have ideas for the country's name? Cuz "the country" seems pretty lousy. Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions, just put in your review. TY! **

**-TheSilverMockingjay**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's chapter 5!**

**ENJOY**

**KATNISS POV**

In the middle of the night something wakes me up.

"**Agh….Ahhh! No!" **

"Peeta… Peeta wake up…" I whisper to him. His eyes flutter open and I see those beautiful eyes.

"What?" he says rubbing his eyes.

"Shhh….do you hear that?"

You can only hear the yelling very faintly for a while, and then -

"**AH!"**

That's when I recognize the voice.

_GALE._

What's he doing on this level? This is a high security level!

"It's Gale!" I almost yell.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see him…" I murmur, more careful with my voice.

Peeta doesn't object. I slip on my robe and walk silently over to the room on the end.

"Gale?" I ask.

No reply.

"Gale?"

Still no reply so I decide to knock.

"Huh?" he obviously woke up with a start from my knocking.

"Gale it's me!" I yell.

"Hold on…" he says.

After about a minute, he finally opens the door.

"Katniss, hey." He says obviously exhausted.

"Yeah, hey. I heard screaming from my room and wanted to make sure everything's ok." I explain.

"Oh thanks. I just had a nightmare." He says.

"Do you wanna talk about it? It will make you feel better."

"Ok." He says and ushers me in.

He explains the whole dream to me. Everyone he ever knew was being burnt alive and then he was too.

Terrible.

"Katniss, thanks for coming." He says.

"No problem." I respond.

Just before I get up to leave he kisses. After that he just sits back down. While I'm walking back to the hall, so many questions fill my mind.

_Why did Gale do that? Does he love me? Do I love him? Do I love Peeta? Who? How will Peeta respond?_

When I enter my room again Peeta is still awake, reading.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing, just a nightmare…" I lie.

"Ok. Go back to bed, you look tired." He says. He's right. I am tired.

I take off my robe and climb into bed. Peeta's arms curl around me and I fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
